warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yarrowleaf
|pastaffie=SkyClan, Darktail's group, The Kin, Rogue |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Yarrowpaw |warrior=Yarrowleaf |rogue=Yarrowleaf |queen=Yarrowleaf |mother=Snowbird |father=Scorchfur |brothers=Buster, Conekit |sisters=Beenose, Cloverfoot, Berryheart, Bluebellkit, Frondkit, Gullkit |mate=Nettle (formerly) |children=Hopkit, Flaxkit |mentor=Spikefur |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Bramblestar's Storm, ''The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, River of Fire |deadbooks=Unknown }} Yarrowleaf is a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :Yarrowleaf is one of the kits that Blackstar reports on. He tells the Clans at a Gathering that Snowbird has given birth to three healthy kits. The other two kits are Yarrowleaf's siblings, Bluebellkit and Beenose. Tigerheart's Shadow :Yarrowleaf is mentioned by Tigerheart, Berryheart, and Rippletail. When Rippletail asks if Yarrowleaf was still being held by the rogues, Tigerheart replies that ShadowClan thinks she willingly went with them after the battle. Berryheart is shocked, saying that she thought Yarrowleaf would have returned to the Clans. In the ''Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :When Alderpaw and Leafpool cross through ShadowClan territory to get catmint, they encounter a patrol, which includes Needlepaw. She greets Alderpaw, and explains that though he met Sleekpaw already, the other apprentice is Yarrowpaw, calling her a furball. The ginger apprentice growls that Needlepaw is a furball herself. Tigerheart, who is leading the patrol, insists on escorting the medicine cats to the edge of their territory, and the apprentices bring up the rear. Thunder and Shadow :When Rowanstar orders Crowfrost, Tigerheart, Scorchfur, and Spikefur to find the rogues on ShadowClan land, Spikefur asks if he should bring Yarrowpaw; Rowanstar replies yes, saying that it would be good training for her. :Alderpaw attempts to create small-talk with Yarrowpaw as he is escorted back to the ShadowClan camp. He asks where Needlepaw was, and Yarrowpaw replies suspiciously that it was none of his business. :At the half-moon meeting, Leafpool reports with a heavy sigh how ShadowClan has more apprentices than the Clan can handle; Beepaw and Yarrowpaw refuse to believe in a bunch of dead cats they've never seen. :After Needlepaw and Violetkit return from visiting the rogues, Rowanstar reprimands Needlepaw for breaking the rule. As Needlepaw retorts how dumb of a rule that is, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, Strikepaw, and Yarrowpaw pad closer to her with interest. Violetkit notes the apprentices probably planned the rebellion that Needlepaw started. She agrees with the other apprentices how they deserve more respect and that ShadowClan should return to its glory days of being the most powerful Clan in the forest. When Violetkit is returned home by Darktail and his cats, Violetkit overhears Wasptail calling for Yarrowpaw and Strikepaw because Crowfrost is ordering the day's patrols. Yarrowpaw and Sleekpaw defend the rogues for trespassing since they wouldn't have been able to rescue Violetkit if they weren't there. :Later when Violetkit is looking for somebody to talk to, she spots Yarrowpaw and Beepaw practicing battle moves while Sleekpaw watches. After Rowanstar denies the rogues' request to join ShadowClan, Needlepaw reignites the rebellion again. She declares she wants to take control of her own life and not listen to the Clan ways and StarClan. Yarrowpaw agrees and is especially tired with listening to ThunderClan and wishes to hunt wherever she pleases. Needlepaw, Sleekpaw, and Juniperpaw decide to leave ShadowClan and join the rogues. Even though Yarrowpaw was in favor of the rebellion, she decides to remain in ShadowClan, along with Strikepaw. :During the next Gathering, Alderpaw can't find Needlepaw, so he tries to find Strikepaw and ask about how Violetkit's doing. Rowanstar announces her warrior name—Yarrowleaf, along with Strikestone. :When Violetpaw rejoins ShadowClan, she notes the majority of her Clanmates didn't trust her yet, but Strikestone and Yarrowleaf offered to share prey with her at the end of the day. :At the next Gathering, Sparkpelt mentions she ran into Spikefur and Yarrowleaf on a border patrol; the brown ShadowClan warrior dragged Yarrowleaf away from Sparkpelt before she could reveal too much. Sparkpelt believes it was important, but Alderpaw thinks Yarrowleaf might be trying to spread gossip. :When Twigpaw sneaks into the ShadowClan camp, Scorchfur and Yarrowleaf sleepily pad from the warriors' den with Snowbird and Tigerheart. :Yarrowleaf and Snakekit fall ill to the sickness spreading around the ShadowClan camp. Later, after ShadowClan acquires the lungwort needed to cure the yellowcough, Yarrowleaf is among the few remaining to recover completely. Scorchfur arrives in the medicine cat den to check on his mate and daughter. Puddleshine replies they are recovering well. Yarrowleaf wakes up and greets her father; Scorchfur replies with a growl that she doesn't seem much better. When Puddleshine insists she's just tired, Scorchfur protests she wouldn't have gotten sick if Rowanstar had acted sooner. She, like the rest of her family, remain with the rogues when take over ShadowClan. Shattered Sky :During a battle between the Kin and the Clans, Twigpaw is bowled over by something. She twists around to see Yarrowleaf glaring at her with a baleful gaze, her breath riffling Twigpaw's whiskers and claws digging into her shoulders. Twigpaw manages to knock Yarrowleaf off, but she manages to keep her grip on the apprentice, before she parts her jaws to sink them into Twigpaw's throat. Before she can, Ivypool gets her claws into the rogue's neck, forcibly hauling her away from Twigpaw and flinging her to one side. Ivypool is about to pounce on Yarrowleaf before Tigerheart forces his way between the two, giving her the chance to flee. Ivypool snarls at Tigerheart, reminding him that Yarrowleaf isn't his Clanmate anymore, and Tigerheart watches her flee, anguish in his gaze. :Yarrowleaf and Zelda are the cats on guard when Violetpaw convinces them she'll keep watch for a while. Yarrowleaf wipes her tongue around her jaws, claiming that's great and her belly thinks her throat has been torn out. She and Zelda leave in the direction of the fresh-kill pile. After Violetpaw manages to sneak some food to the RiverClan prisoners, she hears Yarrowleaf and Zelda returning, picking up their pawsteps and voices. As they come up to her, Darktail's voice cuts across the clearing, asking where Violetpaw is. She nods to both Yarrowleaf and Zelda before leaving. Darkest Night :Yarrowleaf is mentioned by Rowanstar to have fled with what was left of Darktail's rogues, along with Sleekwhisker and Spikefur. :Later, when Leafpool reveals that Tree is able to summon ShadowClan's fallen cats, they find out more about Yarrowleaf. Scorchfur, Yarrowleaf's father, asks Lioneye, Mistcloud, and the other ghost cats if Yarrowleaf, Sleekwhisker, and Berryheart are among them. They say no, and if they are not among the dead cats present, then they are alive. River of Fire :Violetshine, Tree, and Sandynose visit the former ShadowClan camp, and Violetshine discovers Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker in the nursery. She alerts Sandynose and Tree, and notices that Yarrowleaf was heavily pregnant. Sandynose appears and hisses at the two she-cats; however, he is reluctant to attack the queen, instead focusing on Sleekwhisker. Sleekwhisker crouches between him and the ginger she-cat, and Yarrowleaf herself bristles her fur and hisses in defiance at the intruding cats. Yarrowleaf shouts Violetshine's apprentice name, and Sandynose asks the black and white she-cat if the two she-cats were ShadowClan cats, and Violetshine confirms, saying the ginger cat was Yarrowleaf. Violetshine feels uneasiness in her belly, knowing that both she-cats were some of Darktail's closest followers. Sandynose says that while that was all and good, the two of them still crossed their borders. Tree asks if Sandynose was really going to hurt a pregnant queen, and Violetshine sees his amber eyes full of warmth and sympathy for the queen, who Violetshine notices was scared and confused. Sandynose admits that while he won't attack Yarrowleaf, he won't welcome them especially since they're the ones who betrayed Rowanclaw. Violetshine adds that they were both loyal to Darktail, and helped drown cats. Sleekwhisker tells the SkyClan patrol that they've realized that following Darktail was a mistake, and they have decided to come home. Violetshine snorts that both of them were fine with Darktail drowning cats and accuses Yarrowleaf that since she was expecting kits, she now sees the value in having a Clan; Yarrowleaf cringes away from her, saying that it wasn't like that. :Yarrowleaf explains that she and Sleekwhisker were living with the remnants of the Kin, since they were only looking out for themselves with Darktail's demise. Sleekwhisker confirms this, saying that the remaining cats refuse to accept the idea of "Kin". Yarrowleaf explains that Spikefur is dead. The brown tom was sick, and despite herself and Sleekwhisker trying to help him, the other cats refused to forage for herbs, but before she can continue, she buries her nose into her paws. Sleekwhisker continues for her, saying that no cat would fetch him fresh-kill or even treat him. Sleekwhisker admits that she tried her best, but couldn't take care of him as well as the expecting Yarrowleaf, which led to the tom's demise. :Yarrowleaf speaks up again, revealing that she took Nettle as a mate, and she was expecting his kits, but she was scared to raise the unborn kits among rogues, which made her think of when she was in the nursery, surrounded by cats who cared about her. She finishes that she wants that for her kits, and wants ShadowClan. Violetshine is unsure how to break the news of ShadowClan's demise to the queen, and sees Tree looking deeply disturbed, as if realizing how serious the loss of ShadowClan. A silence follows the cats, and Sleekwhisker breaks it, asking what Sandynose meant when he said Rowanclaw, asking that he surely meant Rowanstar. Violetshine corrects her, saying she was Violetshine now, and SkyClan has returned to the Lake, and Rowanstar, now reverting back to his warrior status, has disbanded ShadowClan, merging the remaining ShadowClan cats into SkyClan. Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf stare at eachother in disbelief, and Yarrowleaf stammers that ShadowClan needs to exist. Trivia Interesting facts *She doesn't believe in StarClan. Mistakes *Yarrowleaf was originally called male.Revealed on Kate's blog Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Nettle: (formerly) Kits: :Flaxkit: :Hopkit: Mother: :Snowbird: Father: :Scorchfur: Brothers: :Buster: :Conekit: Sisters: :Beenose: :Cloverfoot: :Berryheart: :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Gullkit: :Frondkit: :Sunkit: Nephews: :Spirekit: :Hollowkit: Uncle: :Ratscar: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations ru:Пижмолистаяde:Schafgarbenblattfi:Yarrowleaffr:Yarrowleafpl:Krwawnikowy Liść Category:Females Category:ShadowClan cats Category:SkyClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Rogues Category:Queens Category:Clanless cats Category:Darktail's cats Category:Supporting characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:River of Fire characters